


I love you Severus!

by TheLonelyLighthouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyLighthouse/pseuds/TheLonelyLighthouse
Summary: A love story about Severus and Harry having to cope with each other





	I love you Severus!

Chapter 1: First day of school!

Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepyhead", said a voice.  
Harry Potter grunts loudly and opens his eyes tiredly. Ron Weasley stands next to him dressed and ready.  
"You have about fifteen minutes to get ready. You don't want to be late for the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson on the first day, do you? ", Ron said with a smile.  
Harry sat down on the side of the bed and put on his glasses. He dressed quickly, and followed Ron down to the common room. Hermione is already standing in front off the portrait and gives both boys a stern look.  
"Come on, we're gonna be late if you do not hurry", said Hermione and rushes out through the portrait. Ron gives Harry a quick smile before they follow Hermione to class.

It was a new year at Hogwarts and very little had changed, but as every year there was a new teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year there was a teacher named Samwart Xavier. By the little they saw of him during dinner yesterday he seemed to be nice. When they came to class, the rest of the Gryffindor students was standing there with Slytherin. Professor Xavier came quickly rushing towards them.  
"Sorry I'm a little late but I got a little held up", he said with a smile.

He opens the door and the students follows him in to the classroom.  
"So, I have read everything you have done in class and it has become a bit jumpy because you had to change teachers so much", said Professor Xavier looking out over the class, "but before the end of the lesson I want you all to submit a note about what you would like to learn this year. But today I think we start with a lesson on Daffikers. Daffikers are small animals that live in the mountains and has a special ability ... "

The lesson was very good. Professor Xavier had the ability to capture the listener's attention and it was very easy to like him.  
"Wow Professor Xavier is a great teacher", said Hermione with sparkling voice.  
"Yeah he was alright", Ron said sulkily. Harry pulls a hand through his black, tousled hair. Severus Snape passes them with his cloak fllying behind him. He seems to be in a hurry, but he still has time to give Harry a venomous look.  
"Well, Snape hasn't changed, thats for sure", Ron said.  
"Not a bit", Harry sighed. Harry was getting tired of all the hatred.  
"Come on now so we can change books before Care of magical creatures", Hermione said.

The three friends rushed over the school area to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. "Hey Harry", Hagrid said as he approached.  
"Hello Hagrid!" Harry smiles. The lesson continues with no major injuries.  
"Oh finally dinner", said Ron.  
"Do you think of any thing other than food?" Hermione snorts. They walk up to the castle and into the great hall. As usual, it was full of movement and the tables were full of food. Ron grabbed a piece of the chicken directly. Harry looked up at the teacher's table and sees Dumbledore sitting in the middle of a conversation with Professor Xavier.

Harry looks further to the left and sees that Professor Snape looks more angry than usual. "What is it with Snape today?" Harry asked.  
"Urhum" said a voice behind Harry. Harry turns around and sees Lee Jordan standing behind him.  
"Hey Lee!" Harry said.  
"Hi Harry, I was just going to say that Dumbledore wants you to come up to his office after dinner", Lee said.  
"Um okay", Harry said with a confused look. Lee went back to his seat and continued the dinner.  
"Whearth vdows Doumbwledore wtant yuwo", Ron said, with a mouth full of food.  
"No idea", said Harry with a wondering look.

After dinner Harry goes up to Dumbledore's office and knocks on the door.  
"Come in!", said Dumbledore. Harry opens the door and steps into Dumbledore's office. He walks towards Dumbledore and pats Fawkes before he sits down in the chair in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore writes down a few more lines on a parchment before he puts down the pen and looks at Harry.  
"So Harry how did your first day go?", said Dumbledore.  
"Good, so far", Harry said with a nervous smile. Dumbledore squirms a bit before he takes a deep breath.  
"Harry, ther is something I need to tell you!", Dumbledore said.

 

Chapter 2: What the hell?

"You must be joking", Harry cried out.  
"It's for your own safety, Harry", said Dumbledore, with a calm tone.  
"But why do I have to stay with Snape?", Harry said angrily.  
"Professor Snape, Harry!", Dumbledore said calmly, "because he was the only one we could find a replacement for. You are still in danger and we have to hide you until we have eliminated the danger."

"But I don't want to stay with him", Harry said sulkily "he will try to kill me when I sleep."  
"I'm sorry Harry, but this is how it must be. You and Professor Snape will be transported to a safe house in the morning at six o'clock", Dumbledore said, and then proceeded to write down something on his parchment. Harry stays a few seconds before he gets up and leaves Dumbledore's office.

"So what did Dumbledore want?", Ron asked when he had returned to the common room. Harry explains the situation and is met with surprised looks.  
"You must be joking!", Ron said "he will try to kill you while you sleep."  
"I said that too", Harry sighed and sat in one of the armchairs by the fire.  
"Everything will work out Harry", Hermione said, and gave him a compassionate gaze. Harry toke a deep breath before they went to Transfiguration class. Harry could not focus in class and afterwards he didn't remember a thing.

Harry goes to bed early that night, because he had to get up early the next day. He does not look forward to tomorrow. He twists and turns for several hours before he slides into a restless sleep. The next morning it feels as if he is going to be thrown into hell. He packs up his things and then goes up to the Owlrey and fetches Hedwig. Five minutes to six Harry knocks on the door to Dumbledore's office.  
"Come in", said Dumbledore. Harry enters and sees Snape standin in a corner looking really pissed off.

"Good morning, Harry", Dumbledore said, "are you ready?"  
"Mhmm", Harry said sulkily. Dumbledore smiled a bit and then picked up an antique gold statue.  
"This is a portkey that will take you to the safe house. Get ready!", Dumbledore said. Harry and Snape takes a step forward and gives each other an angry glance.  
"Be ready, 3, 2, 1", said Dumbledore. Harry and Snape grabs the portkey and is sucked up and pulled to the house that will change their lives forever!

 

Chapter 3 - Living with Severus!

Harry is sucked through time and space before landing with a thud on a hard wooden floor. He gets up and stretches. Snape looks at him for a moment before he snorts of contempt.  
"Next time, you should try to land on you feet, Potter", Snape said before he takes his things and moved in to the next room. Harry follows him slowly behind to the kitchen.  
"I have to do something! I'll be back soon, so try not to die during that time", Snape said before he sweept by Harry and walked out of the front door. Harry stands still a while before he decided to explore the house.

The house was not very big, but it was in good condition. Harry goes through all the rooms but when he comes upstairs he finds only one bedroom. Harry looks into the bedroom. It was quite large and had a large four-poster bed in the right corner. Harry does not understand how Dumbledore had thought this through, he can not have thought that they would share a bed! Harry went down to the kitchen again and sat down at the kitchen table and wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing. After twenty slow minutes, Snape came back. He carried two large bags of different food items.  
"Since I bought it, you can unpack", Snape snaped to Harry before he left the room. Harry looks after him until he slowly began to unpack all the food.

He put everything in the fridge and in the cupboard. When he is finished he does not know exactly where he should go. He decided to take his things up to the bedroom. As he approached the door, he saw Snape standing outside with his mouth open.  
"He can not mean ...", Snape begins before he saw Harry. He quickly closed his mouth and gave Harry a mean look.  
"Do not think that we will share a bed, Potter!", Snape said angrily.  
"Well, then you can sleep on the floor", Harry snaps at him. Harry is so annoyed with the whole situation that he just wants to scream.  
"Don't you dare to argue with me, Potter!", Snape said, taking a step closer to Harry. Harry looks hatefully back at him.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Snivillus?", Harry snorted. Snape's eyes turned black before he rusheed towards Harry and pressed him up against the wall. Their faces were just inches apart, and Harry felt Snape's body pressed against his.  
"Don't ever...call me...that", Snape said angrily. Harry looks hatefully back at him. Harry felt every muscle in Snape's body pressed against him and felt an electric shock go through his body. All the anger dissappeares and is replaced with shock. Snape let Harry go and then disappeared quickly downstaires.

Harry slumps to the floor, breathing heavily. What was it that just happened? I do not like guys, and especially Snape! I feel nothing for him, it was just my body thatbreacted to the intimate situation! Harry got up, and ignored everything his body just told him, and went into the bedroom and packed up all his stuff. Harry opened the window and released Hedwig so she could stretch her wings. Harry layed down on the bed and wondered if his life would ever be normal. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Chapter 4: Even in my dreams!

Harry quickly gets snapped out of his sleep when he lands with a thud on the hard wood floor. He sits up and looks around drowsily. He sees Snape standing in front of him.  
"It's morning, Potter!", Snape snapped, "You can not laze around all day." Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up. Snape gave him a strange look before leaving the room. Harry smoothed out his clothes and threw a glance at the bed. He saw that Snape had been sleeping on the other side. Harry looked shocked and wondered why Snape had not thrown him out of bed during the night.

Harry slowly went down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Snape was making breakfast. Snape sat down at the table and made himself a sandwich. Harry sat on the other side of the table and poured a glass of milk. They eat quickly in silence. Snape opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. Snape quickly finished his meal and left the room. Harry sighed heavily and finished eating alone.

He got up and cleared the table. He went up to the room and fetched his books. He had plenty of homework to do in all subjects. Harry sat down at the table and started with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry sat there for hours, and he feelt that he is was getting more and more tired. He put his head on the books and fell a sleep.

Harry pushed his warm body against Snape's.   
"Oh Harry," Snape groaned. Harry pulled off his shirt and Snape stroked his stomach. Snape felt Harry's skin shiver beneath his fingers. Harry put a hand behind Snape's head and pulled him towards him. Harry looked into his eyes before he tenderly kissed Snape's gorgeous lips.

Harry wakes up startled. He was breathing heavily and his heart pounding. What's happening to me? Harry began to panic and quickly came to his feet. He took his jacket and ran out the door. He ran and ran until it felt as if his lungs were going to explode. Harry stopped and looked around. All he could see was forest. Harry had no idea where he was. He sat down on a big gray stone covered with green moss. He put his head in his hands and toke a deep breaths to try to calm down.

What's happening to me? Harry thought. He slowly raised his head and started thinking about how he could get back to the safe house. He got up and went in the direction that he thought he had come from. He walked slowly for a while before he decided to change direction. He stopped and concluded that he had no idea where he was.  
"Gotcha!" said a deep voice behind Harry. Harry did not even have time to turn around before he got a blow to the head and everything turned dark.

 

Chapter 5: Kissing and pancakes

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head and let out a moan as he tried to move. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his eyes. He saw a pair of dark eyes looking anxiously back at him.  
"Harry, can you hear me?", Snape said. Harry gave an affirmative grunt before he slowly sat up. He saw that he was back home in bed.  
"What happened?", Harry asked. Snape sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "You got hit in the head. I did not see who it was!", Snape said and then looked angry, "what the hell where you doing in the woods, Potter?"

Harry blushed and looked down on the blanket.  
"Um ... I .. uh .. I was just walking, and when I looked up, I was in the forest", Harry mumbled and squirms a little. Snape raised his left eyebrow and stared at him for a long while.  
"Rest for a while and I will fix something to eat", Snape said after a while, leaving Harry sitting up in bed. Harry looked after him and got a picture in his head of Snape's naked body. Harry breathed heavily and felt how he longed to touch Snape's body. Harry suddenly got snapped back into reality.

He quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and breathed heavily. I do not want to have sex with Snape, I do not want to have sex with Snape! Harry feelt the sweat running down from his forehead and his body burning with desire. He turned on the tap and toke cold water in his hands and threw it in his face. He feels the water running down inside the shirt and he gets goose bumps on his arms. He turned off the water and then toke one of the ivory white towels and wiped his his face.  
"Harry!" Snape shouted from the kitchen. Harry calmed his breath and then went down to Snape in the kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen and saw a mountain of freshly made pancakes.  
"I thought pancakes might fit well after you have been struck to the head" Snape said. . Harry thought he saw Snape smile for a brief second. Harry sat down at the table and tucked into the pancakes. Snape sat down opposite him and toke some pancakes for himself. They eat in a comfortable silence. Harry could not help but to look at Snape in between bites.

Harry studied his features when he suddenly saw that Snape was looking back at him. Harry blushed and looked down at his plate. He took a couple more bites before he got up and mumbled a thank you, before he started walking up to the room.  
"Harry, wait!" Snape shouted after him. Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs and saw Snape walking towards him. He put a hand under Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. Snape got close to him and kissed him tenderly on his warm blood red lips.

 

Chapter 6: He will never love me!

Next day it's was as if the kiss never happened. Snape was in a terrible mood and treated Harry worse than usual.  
"SNAPE, PUT ME DOWN !" Harry Harry from where he was dangling upside down in the air. Snape had become annoyed because Harry threw his clothes everywhere. Snape was down in the kitchen and made breakfast.  
"SNAPE!" Harry shouted from the bedroom. Snape laughed quietly down from the kitchen. After five minutes, Snape went up to Harry. Snape leaned against the door frame and studied Harry. Harry's shirt had slipped down and showed off a muscular body. Snape followed every line on his stomach up (or in this case down) to his eyes. Harry stared angrily back at him.

"Put me down now", Harry said grimly. Snape looked at him before he quickly took up his wand and let Harry fall to the ground. Harry dropped down on the floor with a thump. He let out a moan when he hit the hard floor. Harry got up quickly and gave Snape an evil glance before he rushed past Snape, down the hall and out of the door. Harry looked around and saw a blue wooden bench across the street. Harry draged his feet as he slowly approached the bench. He sat down on the bench and when he sighed white smoke came out of his mouth. He shivered as he felt the cold creeping through his thin shirt.

Harry had stopped saying to himself that he did not want Snape, because he really did! But it seemed that Snape did not care a damn about him. The kiss yesterday was probably just a moment of madness. Or maybe he just wanted to distract Harry from what happened in the woods. Harry leaned against the cold backrest and looked up at the blue sky. What should I do? He thought of his parents and of Hermione and Ron.

Harry suddenly stiffened. What should he say to Ron and Hermione? Harry thought Hermione would understand, but Ron? How can he explain that the man he has hated all his life suddenly meant everything to him. He loved him! Like a bolt from the blue Harry finally understood. He did not only want to have sex with him, he actually loved Snape! How did this happen?

Harry draged a hand through his tousled jet black hair. He felt that small ice crystals had taken root in his dark hair. He rised slowly and then walked to the door and into the house. Harry felt how his whole body was shaking from the cold, he just has exposed his body to. He went up to the bathroom and turned on the tap in the shower. Harry took off his clothes and entered the shower. The entire body burned when hot rays pounded down on his cold naked body. Harry stood for several minutes and just felt how the rays warmed him up. After twenty minutes he turned off the shower and stepped out.

He reached for a towel hanging on a hook next to the sink. He dried slowly and systematically every part of his body. He dried his hair and looked in the mirror, he looked like a hedgehog. He smiled slightly before he tied the towel around his waist and then tried to flatten his hair down. Harry heared the door to the bathroom open, and when he turned around, he saw Snape standing in the doorway. Snape stopped in his steps and looked surprised. Snape slowly allowed his eyes to wander down to Harry's stomach. Snape let out a groan before he rushed to Harry.

He kisses Harry hungrily before he began to caress his naked skin. Harry let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Snape caressed his stomach and kissed his soft lips. Suddenly it's was as if Snape woke up from a coma. He noticed what he was doing and quickly took a step back. Snape looked at Harry shocked before he rushed out of the bathroom. Harry looked after him and felt a tear running down his pale cheek. He will never love me!

 

Chapter 7: Can I tell them?

Harry was sitting down in the kitchen with a hot cup of chocolate. He hadn't been able to sleep during the night and he had not seen Snape since he ran out of the bathroom. Harry blew a little on the hot chocolate before he put the cup to his lips. He felt it burn a little on the tongue, but he welcomed the pain. All morning he had been walking around in a fog. He had forgotten how to be normal. He stared into the air for a few minutes before he took up the cup and threw it hard against the red wall. The cup broke into a thousand pieces and spread around the room like fireworks.

Harry got up and went up to the bedroom. He heared a weak knock on the window. He looked over and saw Piggy flying around outside the window. Harry opened the window and let the little owl fly in through the window. He saw that Piggy had with him a letter addressed to Harry. While Harry opened the letter Hedwig let, reluctantly, Piggy drink some water from her bowl. Harry took the letter out of the envelope and began reading.

Hey Harry!  
Hope all is well!  
We miss you so much and Ron wanted us to come  
and save you. I hope you do not feel too bad;  
because it's for your own safety.  
Write quickly back and tell us how it's going!  
Hermione

Harry smiled weakly and toke out a parchment and some ink. Harry sat with the feather pen in his hand and don't know what to tell her. Does he dare to he tell Hermione and Ron? The thoughts were spinning around in his head and then he tried to write a letter that sounded fairly normal.

Hey Hermione!  
Everything is okay here. But I think I'm in love with Snape!  
I understand that this is for my own safety,  
but I miss you! And all I can think about  
is having sex with Snape!  
Say hi to Ron  
Harry

He took a new parchment and wrote down the harmless without mentioning anything about what was actually going on in his life. He gave the letter to Piggy and the little owl whizzed through the window. Harry looked after the little owl, and wished he could go with him. Harry shook his head and started to put his things away. When he was done, he heared the front door open and someone entered. He looked down and saw the top of Snape's head. He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. He heared Snape go into the kitchen and then abruptly stop. He must have seen the cup, or at least the bits that were left out of it.

He heared footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly Snape was standing in the doorway.  
"Why so angry today then, Potter", Snape said and raised his eyebrows. Harry looked at him and just wanted to blurt out insults, but the only thing that came out was tears. Harry got up and rushed past Snape. When he came down to the hall, he stopped abruptly and he felt the blood in his veins freeze.  
"Hello to you, Potter!", said an icy voice. That voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy!

 

Chapter 8: It's an evil and cold world!

Harry looked back at Lucius with icy eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry spat. Lucius smiled a smile that frooze the blood in Harry's veins. Lucius raised his wand and Harry took a step backwards. Before Harry even had time to get his wand, he heared a voice behind him.  
"Expelliarmus!", Snape shouted behind him. Lucius's wand flied and landed in front of Snape's feet. Snape took a step towards Lucius.  
"Incarcerous!", Snape said, pointing the wand towards Lucius. A long rope flied out of the wand and tied Lucius up.  
"Always nice to see you, Lucius?", Snape said coldly.

Lucius just scoffed at him and looked angrily at Harry.  
"Harry, why don't you go up to your room and I'll send him away", Snape said, giving him an almost pleading look. Harry stood still for a while before he quickly turned around and went up the stairs and into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and then sank to the floor. When will this ever end? He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Harry thought about how his life would look like in ten years. He would live in a small red house next to a sparkling lake.

The house will have a green garden where he will invite all his friends over for a BBQ. He and Snape! Harry quickly opened his eyes and looked out into the air. Why should he continue to dream, when he knows that Snape did not like him. He got up and went to the window. He opened the window and felt a cold wind blow across his face. He sat on the window frame, staring out across the sky. He saw a dark owl fly towards him. It landed gracefully in front of him. Harry do not recognize the owl.

He took the package from the owl and scratch it's little itch head. The owl made a content noice to Harry. Harry opened the package and saw that it contained a box of chocolates. There was no name of the sender but he assumed that it was one of the school owls and that it was Hagrid who sent the box. The dark owl spread its wings and then soared then the away across the light blue sky. Harry opened the chocolate box and took a piece of chocolate. He made a deep sigh and went down from the window. He shut the window and then toke a bite of the chocolate.

Harry wondered why Snape had not come for him yet. He started walking towards the door before he suddenly stopped. He feels how his windpipe becomes tighter and how he has difficulties to breathe. He sank down on all fours, gasping for air. He felt how the whole room span and how it began to get dark before his eyes. His last thought was about Snape's soft lips. Harry fell into a darkness and everything suddenly became dead silent.

Snape had sent for Dumbledore and he had taken care of Lucius and made contact with the ministry. Snape sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Dumbledore had come back after a while, he noticed that there was something different about Snape.  
"Is everything fine with Harry?", Dumbledore asked.  
"He's alive", Snape said, looking out of the window. A small glimmer of light appeared in Dumbledore's eyes and a smile was playing across his lips.  
"Severus, if I'm not mistaken, you have begun to take a liking to our young friend, you might even have feelings for him", Dumbledore said smiling.

"That's ridiculous!", Snape sputtered at Dumbledore and gave an angry look, "I hate that boasting brat!.  
"How is it, then, that throughout our conversation your eyes have gone to the stairs leading to the second floor?", Dumbledore said and raised his eyebrows. Snape gave him an angry look and then looked out through the window. After a while Snape's facial expressions softens.  
"Love is a strong word", Snape whispered, "but that is how I feel". Snape looked at Dumbledore and saw that he was smiling.  
"Why are you down here then?", Dumbledore said and got up.

He smiled at Snape and transfered away. Snape took a deep breath and then rose up and went up the stairs. When he stood in front of the door he knocked lightly.  
"Harry?", he said a little puzzled. He entered and saw Harry lying with blue lips on the ground. Snape rushed to Harry's body and sank to his knees beside him. He can not die, Snape thought. Not now when I'm going to tell him how I feel. Snape felt a tear running down his cheek. He wipes it off angrily and then toke Harry into his arms. Snape got up and transfered to St. Mungo's. Will their love ever win over this cold and evil world?

 

Chapter 9: I love you, so you can't die!

Harry quickly got to enter a private room and they did everything they could to save him. Snape sat in one of the waiting rooms and was shaking all over. He can not die from me, he can not! It felt as if he was sitting for hours in the crowded waiting room and every second felt like one long torment.  
"Mr. Snape?", said a voice. Snape raised his head and saw a doctor standing in front of him. Snape got up so quickly that he got dizzy and needed to drop back down in the hard wooden chair  
"How is he?", Snape said with a slight disguised shiver in his voice.

"We have managed to locate the poison in his body and he will survive", said the doctor calmly to Snape. Snape drew a sigh of relief.  
"Can I see him?", Snape asked.  
"He has not woken up, but you are welcome to sit with him", said the doctor, "follow me." Snape followed the doctor into a small bright room. He saw Harry lying on a bed, paler than he had ever seen him.  
"Oh my God!", Snape whispered. He walked forward and sat down next to Harry. Snape took Harry's pale hand in his and looked at his chalk-white face.  
"You can not leave me, Harry!", Snape whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks, "don't you understand that I love you!"

Harry remembered that he had been up in the bedroom and then suddenly it got difficult to breath. He knew by the smell that he was in a hospital. He tried to move but could not! He could hear and feel weak movements. He felt someone sit with him and took his hand. "You can not leave me, Harry!", he heared a voice say, "don't you understand that I love you!" That voice! He knew whose voice ithet was! But it is not possible. Snape just said he loved me? Harry smiled on the inside, but had a hard time believing what Snape just said to him.

He tried to open his eyes and after a moment of struggling he finally opened his eyelids. He saw Snape sitting next to him with tears in his eyes.  
"Severus!", Harry whispered and smiled. Snape raised his head quickly and looked into Harry's eyes.  
"You're awake!", Snape whispered. and threw himself at him. Harry cought him in his arms and felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body.  
"I love you too!", Harry whispered in Snape's ear.

Snape raised his head and gave him a surprised look.  
"Did you hear what I said?", Snape said surprised. Harry smiled and noded at him. Snape looked at him for a moment before he smiled widely and looked lovingly at him. Harry was filled with a happiness that he had never felt before. He looked into Snape's dark eyes and slowly wipep a black hair from his face. He traced a finger along Snape's cheek and down his neck.

He felt a tingling sensation crawling all over his body. He leaned forward and kissed Snape's pale neck. He heared Snape make a low moan. Snape felt Harry smiling at his neck. Harry put a hand around Snape's neck and gave him a kiss that was so fiery that Snape thought he would burn up. Suddenly, they heared a gasp of surprise behind them. Both Harry and Snape turned towards the door. Harry felt his entire body freeze and he got scared. In the door Ron and Hermione was standing with shocked faces!

 

Chapter 10: Parseltongue love!

Harry did not know what to say to Ron and Hermione. He heard Snape mutter something about talking to one of the doctors before he swept out of the room. Hermione and Ron approached Harry and sat hesitantly on the chairs.  
"Hi Harry!", Hermione said, smiling gently.  
"Hello," Harry said with a rustling voice, "I suppose you're wondering what's going on?". Hermione and Ron nodded.  
"I love Snape and he loves me!", Harry said quickly before he could chicken out. Ron and Hermione starred back at him shocked. Hermione composed herself quickly and smiled at Harry.  
"If it makes you happy then I'm happy!", Hermione said, smiling.

Ron just continued to stare at him without saying anything. Hermione runs her elbow into his side. Ron shruged and looked at her.  
"Oh, yes! Of course we support you!", Ron said a little confused. Harry smiled and it got easier to breath.  
"But why Snape?", Ron asked, "I did not even know you liked guys".  
"I did not know either!", Harry said, smiling, "and I do not know why I fell in love with Snape, it just happened".

Hermione and Ron were there for a good while before they had to go home again. Harry lied in bed and just smiled. It felt so good to know that his friends supported him. After a while Snape came back and wondered how it had gone. Harry explained that everything had gone well and that they supported him. Snape smiled at Harry and sat down on the bed.  
"The doctors said you could go home in a few hours", Snape said, taking Harry's hand.

A few hours later, they were back in their house. They do not really know how to relate to each other, everything was still so new and a bit scary. Snape muttered something about food and disappeared into the kitchen. Harry went up to the bedroom to change clothes. When he entered the room he saw the chocolate box lying on the floor. Harry picked it up and watched it with wonder. He picked up one of the chocolate pieces and smelled it. He felt a faint smell of something strange and quickly put it back in the box when he saw a green sludge flow out of the chocolate. Harry understood that it it was the chocolate that had poisoned him.

Harry went down to the kitchen and told Snape what he came up with. Harry saw Snape's hands taking a tight grip on the plate he was holding and Harry was afraid that it would get crushed..  
"Who was it from?", spat angrily. Snape .  
"It doesn't say!" Harry said calmly. Snape relaxed a bit but he was still tense. He put down the plate and then went up to Harry and put his arms around him. Snape held Harry as close to him as possible. Harry felt how it tingled throughout his body, and how he longed to caress Snape's entire body.  
"Maybe we should wait a bit with the food!", Harry said and kissed Snape's neck. Snape moaned softly and shivered.  
"Mmm, I think so too!", Snape said, smiling deceptively. He sweeped Harry off the ground and carried him to the bedroom.

Snape lied Harry gently down on the bed and he sat down next and stroked Harry's wild hair away from his face. Both Snape and Harry felt nervous because they did not really know what would happen. Snape stretched out his hand shakily and put it on Harry's chest. Harry groaned and licked his lips. Before Snape could understand what happened Harry pulled him down on the bed and straddled Snape's hips. Harry had his fingers deeply buried in Snape's hair, and his lips tightly pressed against his.  
"I want you!", Harry groaned in Snape's ear. Snape grunted low and let his hands slide down over Harry's back and he pulled off Harry's shirt.

Harry took off Snape's shirt and kissed his chest tenderly. Snape threw his head back and moaned loudly. Harry let his tongue play with Snape's nipples and Harry felt the blood streaming down. Harry went further down and pulled off Snape's pants and he took off his own. They were lying tightly entangled and kissed with such passion that Harry hardly knew where he was. Snape pulled off Harry's underwear and examined Harry's body.  
"God you are so hot!", Snape said with sparkling eyes. He bent down and kissed Harry's stomach. He then looked a bit tricky at Harry and then took his erect organ in his mouth. Harry screamed, both from the amazing feeling and of surprise.

Harry was about to die with excitement and just wanted to feel Snape inside him. Snape sucked a long time on Harry's dick until Harry was dying with excitement.  
"I want you now", Harry groaned . Snape did not hesitate to obey. Harry turned and Snape muttered a lubricant spell and pushed quickly into him. Harry groaned loudly both of pain and pleasure. Snape pumped in and out of Harry and both moaned loudly.  
~ "Faster" ~ Harry hissed.  
"What did you say?", Snape asked.  
~ "Oh Snape, keep on going!" ~ Harry hissed. Snape laughed softly when he heard Harry speaking parseltongue.  
"Oh, I'm coming!", Harry groaned after a while. Snape trusted hard into Harry and both of them came with a scream.

Several hours later, they were both lying tightly entangled and gasping aloud.  
"I love you!", Harry whispered in Snape's ear.  
"I love you too my little hedgehog!", Snape said and smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow and looks towards the mirror on the wall. He sees his black hair going in all directions and a pair of fiery green eyes. He turned back to Snape with a smile. He put his head on Snape's chest and felt every breath he took. Harry's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier and he fell asleep to the peaceful sound of Snape's heartbeat.

 

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Harry had never been so happy ever! Severus was still angry and grumpy but Harry knew he never meant what he said. Harry was lying in bed and he heard Severus walking around down in the kitchen. He stretched and then threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He dressed quickly, and then bounced down the stairs. When he came down, he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and saw Severus making breakfast. Harry sneaked up behind him and put his arms around Severus. Severus jumped and dropped a knife on the floor.  
"What are you doing, Potter?", Severus said and raised his eyebrows.  
"Nothing!", Harry said, kissing Severus on the neck. Severus groaned and turned around. Severus smiled and kissed Harry tenderly.  
"I have a little surprise for you today", Severus said, smiling a bit tricky.

Harry looked surprised at him and then smiled.  
"Oh, what?", Harry said and smiled widely.  
"You, will have to wait and see!", Severus said and turned around. Harry thought about tricking Snape in to telling him, but he decided that he liked being surprised. They eat breakfast and then Severus said that he he had to go out on an errand and that he would soon return. Harry felt restless and tried to find new things in the house. He looked around the kitchen and found a burned spot on the table that he had not seen before.

In the living room, he had already found all things. When he went up to the bedroom, he saw something he had not seen before. In the ceiling was a hatch that he had never seen. Harry opened the hatch and climbed up slowly. When he got up and looked around his mouth dropped opened. The whole room was dressed with velvet red walls and there were a huge amount of bookshelves filling the walls. In the middle of the room there was a large bed and in the right corner was an ivory white piano.

Harry walked towards the piano and lifted the lid. Harry jumped with shock when the piano started playing by itself. It played a quiet melody that made the hair on Harry's arms rise. Harry lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Harry was thinking about everything that had happened since he and Snape moved into this house. He had never in his wildest dreams thought he would love Severus as much as he did.  
"Are you comfortable?", a voice said. Harry jumped and and got up quickly. Severus was standing some distance from Harry and smiled at him.  
"Come on know, we are going leaving", Severus said, and went down through the hatch. Harry went to the piano and closed the lid. The music stopped immediately and Harry went down through the hatch after Severus.

Severus told Harry to dress warmly. Severus then grabbed Harry's arm and transfered them away. They were sucked into a whirlwind and then they landed on a snowy hill. Harry breathed out shocked and then smiled at Severus. On the hill there was a large blue blanket with a lot of food on it. Harry threw himself around Severus neck and kissed him hard. Severus laughed and carried him to the blanket. They sat next to each other and helped themselves to the food. They talked about everything, and Harry got warm inside every time he heard Severus laugh. After a while, Severus became serious.  
"Um, Harry, you know I love you, right?", Severus said, and looked at him, "and I do not think I could live without you."

Harry looked at him and wondered what he was trying to say. Severus got up and went down on his knees. He picked up a gold ring from his pocket and watched Harryin the eyes.  
"Will you marry me?", Severus said, and smiled a little nervously. Harry looked shocked at him, while breathing heavily. Harry laughed and throws himself around the neck of Severus and kissed him hard and fiery.  
"Yes!", Harry whispered in his ear. Severus breathed out with ease and held Harry hard. Severus and Harry got married later that year, and although they still have their fights they still love each other as as much as before!


End file.
